


作茧自缚

by SaturdayDriver



Category: Marvel
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayDriver/pseuds/SaturdayDriver
Summary: PWP。警告：ABO设定，alpha Tony / omega Steve，我流ABO，易感期/发情期描写有，不喜慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有写pwp却能三千字不开车的神秘力量。

史蒂夫猛地撞进门。屋里没人，这对他来说是个好消息，此刻的他最不需要见到的就是一个alpha了；然而，从某种意义上，此刻的他最需要见到的也是一个alpha。  
史蒂夫关上门，因双腿发软而不得不扶着墙，跌跌撞撞地走进自己的房间开始翻找。  
——没有？！  
他面对着满地散落的物件，却无论如何找不到自己需要的抑制剂。被情欲冲昏的大脑勉强运作，他回想起自己出发时因为确信不会在这十天内发情，为了方便伪装beta的身份而没有带上抑制剂。  
这里是安全屋，应该会有备用抑制剂吧？史蒂夫仍然怀抱着一丝期望，闯进另一个房间开始翻找。他的身体已经逐渐不受控制，后穴分泌出润滑用的体液，一阵阵收缩着，叫嚣着渴望被填满；前端也早已立起，渗出少量体液，和后穴一起几乎将内裤彻底润湿。  
就在他接近彻底失去理智的时候，他在床头柜的深处找到了两粒药片，包装的铝箔上印着的“通用抑制剂”在史蒂夫眼中无异于救赎。他颤抖着取出药片，来不及去找一杯水，直接嚼碎了药片硬生生吞下，苦涩味在他的口腔中蔓延。  
史蒂夫靠着床脚跌坐在地上，闭上眼睛，紧紧抓着垂下的床单，忍耐着等待药效发挥的最后一点时间。被体液浸湿的内裤黏附在皮肤上，让他有一种强烈的羞耻感，仿佛他是一只不知廉耻的发情期的野兽。  
可不就是发情期吗，史蒂夫苦笑着想。  
恢复了理智并有了些力气之后，史蒂夫睁开眼环顾周围，这才发现他闯进了托尼的房间。也对，他想，毕竟这次任务只有他们两人。怀着对擅自闯入对方房间的愧疚，史蒂夫开始收拾刚才翻找时造成的一片混乱。他希望自己没有留下什么痕迹，以免被托尼发现——  
“史蒂夫？”  
原本就仅是虚掩着的门被忽然打开，黑发的男人站在门口，动作僵在推开门的瞬间，惊愕地望向房间里。他看着史蒂夫倚在自己的床边，面色还有些泛红，同时嗅到了一种属于海洋的气味。  
“你为什么在这？——不对，你是omega？”  
史蒂夫的心往下一沉。他从未公开自己的第二性别，队友们也从未逼问；出于他强健的体魄以及从未有过——实际上是被抑制剂所掩盖——的发情期，他被默认为beta。他的确考虑过坦白，但绝不是像今天这样被突然揭开了谎言。  
“我是。”史蒂夫说，刚想解释就被托尼粗暴地打断。  
“这无所谓。快点离开我的房间。”托尼克制着没有露出任何表情。他驱赶般的用词让史蒂夫有些受伤，但仍然站起身，向门口走去。  
“等一下，别动。”他刚走出一步，托尼就厉声打断道。史蒂夫疑惑地看向他。  
托尼深吸了一口气，抬手向左边指去。“贴着那边的墙走到门口。”他一边说，一边自己贴着墙向右边走去，显然是想始终和史蒂夫保持最大距离。  
史蒂夫此刻的思绪成了一团乱麻。  
他依言贴着墙壁行走。“很抱歉我闯入了你的房间并且翻了你的东西。我出于意外提前进入发情期却没带抑制剂，在你的床头柜里找到了通用抑制剂。”  
他用余光瞥见托尼的步伐一顿。“你用了？”  
“是的。对不起。当时来不及联系你，征得你的同意。”史蒂夫尽可能真挚地说。如果托尼感到生气，他完全能够理解；换做是他，他也会生气，何况托尼是那样一个占有欲极强、极度介意别人碰自己的东西的人。  
出乎他的意料，托尼至少在表面上没有显得很愤怒。“可以理解，你碰到了意外情况。”他说，似乎在隐忍着什么，“但这不重要。离开我的房间，回到你自己的房间去，最好把你的门也关上。”  
史蒂夫点了点头，又想起以托尼的视角大概看不到，于是“嗯”了一声。托尼大概已经生气了，他心情低落地想，毕竟没有人喜欢被侵犯隐私。  
房间并不大，几秒后他就来到了门口，而托尼也到了正对着房门的床边。房门大开着，他走了出去，在关门前的一瞬间停住了。  
他闻到了金属的气息，带着点铁锈味。  
那是托尼的信息素。托尼是一个alpha，并且他从未隐瞒过这一点，但他一般会把信息素收好以免让别人感到不舒服；只有在一次聚会上，他喝了太多酒，才控制不住让金属的气味充斥了整个房间。像那位alpha本人一样强势的信息素让史蒂夫立刻有了反应，并以喝醉的蹩脚理由离开了聚会。  
他从不知道托尼是如何度过易感期的。相较而言，在没有伴侣也不用抑制剂的情况下，alpha的易感期没omega的发情期那么难熬，时间也略短些；但很多alpha更喜欢找一个临时伴侣，而不是使用抑制剂或者靠自己的意志力忍耐度过。  
但是他这次为什么会带抑制剂？  
结合史蒂夫嗅到的信息素，答案已经呼之欲出：托尼在易感期。他已经算好了日期，并且提前准备了药品；考虑周全的安排却被史蒂夫全盘打乱。  
史蒂夫回头望向托尼，后者已经倒在床上蜷缩起来，一只手紧紧抓住床沿，似乎在极力克制。史蒂夫忽然想起自己恐怕在床单上留下了一些信息素，而托尼的反应也证实了这一点：他低低地咆哮了一声，转头将鼻子靠在床单上，深吸了一口气。  
他瞥见停留在门口的史蒂夫。“你怎么还在这？”他说，声音低沉沙哑。  
史蒂夫不知该说什么。“我……”他停顿了几秒，“我很抱歉在你的房间里留下信息素。”  
天呐，他在说什么。史蒂夫自己都对自己感到绝望。  
托尼闭上眼，似乎不想看到史蒂夫。“快走，”他再度催促道，“把门关上。”  
史蒂夫没有关门，反而往房间里走了一步。听到声响的托尼睁开眼，不可置信地看着史蒂夫，眼神晦暗阴沉。  
“我能帮你做什么吗？”史蒂夫问。  
托尼莫名有一种想笑的冲动，因为史蒂夫看起来是那么真诚又一无所知；同时一股怒意翻滚着，想要质问对方——你真的知道你说了什么吗？你真的知道你会面对什么吗？  
他和想要进攻、想要把面前的omega按倒在地狠狠操干的本能博斗着，略微支起身体，猛地捶了一下墙壁。借助指关节传来的剧烈疼痛，他恢复了些许理智，喘着气，用逼迫性的目光盯着史蒂夫。  
“算我求你，”他死死握着拳，试图忽略空气中的omega信息素，“在我还控制得住自己的时候，快点走。”  
这样说应该能吓走史蒂夫，他想。  
然而出乎他的意料，史蒂夫又往房间里走了一步，甚至将身后的门关上。  
“你疯了吗？”托尼吼道，将指甲掐进手心，对抗着不断接近失控的本能，“你是一个omega——你不知道和一个易感期的alpha共处一室有多危险吗？！”  
史蒂夫皱眉。“但你没有抑制剂。你该怎么度过易感期？”  
托尼胡乱挥了挥手，像是在驱赶什么。“我自己可以，就24小时——可能还不到。我可以自己忍过去。”  
他内心有个冰冷的声音发出嘲讽的笑声。看啊，老好人史蒂夫，他想要帮助自己度过易感期呢。他感觉自己像被施舍或是被怜悯了一般；不能说他不渴望史蒂夫，他想要他想得都快疯了，可是他绝不希望史蒂夫这样做出“牺牲”。他内心不知足的部分贪婪地想要更多，比仅仅是“帮助度过易感期”更多，比一夜情更多。  
所以绝不能让现在的一时冲动毁了一切，托尼警告自己。  
但他的决心随着史蒂夫的靠近迅速崩塌得溃不成军。  
他看着史蒂夫走到床边。“你——”  
“让我帮你。”史蒂夫打断道。他直视着托尼，目光坚决而温柔。  
“你疯了。”托尼喃喃地说，随后再也克制不住，拽着史蒂夫的衣领将他按在床上，不顾史蒂夫的闷哼，翻身压到了他身上。托尼以不容拒绝的态度吻住史蒂夫，用舌头撬开对方的牙齿，在他的口腔里划过。忽然间，他尝到了一点苦涩味。  
这点药物余留的苦味像一记重击，唤醒了托尼。他用力推开史蒂夫，差点把他推下床去，自己则快速挪到了床的另一端。  
史蒂夫愣了一下，露出苦笑。这本来就是他的不对，他不该利用托尼的易感期试图和他发生些什么，即使对方是alpha也不能如此。  
“抱歉，我这就走。”他声音干涩地说，“我不该……我明白的。你不想要我。我不能这么——”  
“我不想要你？”他听见托尼提高了音量。“你在说什——”  
托尼突然停了下来，随后立刻转移话题。  
“你吃了药，说明你不想要这个。快走。快点！”  
“如果我说我想要呢？”史蒂夫孤注一掷地说。  
托尼的眼神像是被点燃了，随后又黯淡了下去。“你会后悔的。”他低声说。  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，感受着空气中强烈的金属气味。  
“我不会。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨呀，有点儿肾虚。

这句话似乎解开了最后一道魔咒。  
托尼彻底任由本能控制身体，将史蒂夫再次按在床上，近乎凶狠地吻住了他，同时拉扯着对方的衬衫。这次的吻比上次更具有侵略性，史蒂夫几乎完全被动地承受着，被掠夺走口腔中的空气。易感期alpha的信息素淹没了他，让他无意识地迎合着。  
托尼不想花时间分心解开史蒂夫的衬衫扣子，干脆用力一扯，让扣子崩开，如愿以偿地去除了衣料的阻隔，随后用力揉捏着史蒂夫的胸部。  
史蒂夫的胸肌很结实，在足以留下掌印的力道下也只是轻微变形。托尼又转而掐按着史蒂夫已经泛起深红色的乳头，从未受过这般刺激的史蒂夫只感觉一股微妙的酥麻感伴随着轻微的疼痛感蔓延开来，他忍不住发出一声呻吟。  
托尼俯下身，鼻梁贴在史蒂夫的颈侧，满足地嗅着那股海盐般的气息，随后低下头在史蒂夫的锁骨上轻轻啃咬。还处在发情期、吃过抑制药物却又被血清代谢了七七八八的史蒂夫哪里受得了这种刺激，闷哼一声，感觉后穴又开始分泌润滑的体液。  
此时，他忽然感觉裤子被人往下一扯，大腿的皮肤暴露在空气之中，没几秒就被温热的手掌贴了上去。史蒂夫感受着大腿根部传来的温度，浑身颤栗着，绷紧了肌肉。托尼在手掌上用了点力，把史蒂夫紧绷着的大腿分开了一些，埋头在他的大腿内侧啃了一口。  
“嘶——”史蒂夫忍不住抽了口气。大腿内侧的皮肉最为敏感，虽说托尼没有太用力，但还是留下了深深的红色咬痕，多少有点疼。  
托尼带着点讨好意味用鼻尖蹭了蹭刚才咬过的地方，却没有丝毫悔改的意思。史蒂夫撑起上半身，看着埋在自己两腿之间的托尼，虽然知道和易感期的alpha没法讲道理，还是忍不住问道：“你干什么？”  
托尼直起上半身，重新贴近史蒂夫的脸颊，伸出舌头轻轻舔着他的耳廓，同时大拇指按压着自己刚才咬过的位置。史蒂夫的耳朵相当敏感，被这种又痒又酥的感觉刺激得下意识往后一缩，却换来alpha不满的咕哝声。  
托尼钳住史蒂夫的大腿，把他往自己这儿拉了拉，两人下体相贴，史蒂夫能感觉到托尼裤子的布料摩擦着自己的大腿。  
他凑到史蒂夫耳边，低声但充满威胁地说：“我的。”同时用力按了按史蒂夫大腿内侧的牙印。  
史蒂夫吃痛，又有些哭笑不得，用带着几分安抚性的语气说：“好，是你的。”  
得到回应的alpha露出占有欲被满足的笑容，在史蒂夫的锁骨上也咬了一口。史蒂夫又抽了一口气，虽说能感觉到托尼已经有所克制了，但失去理智的alpha真的控制不好力气。就在他想说“你轻点”的时候，托尼忽然将拇指按在了已经润湿的穴口上，于是未出口的话语转为一声克制不住的呻吟。  
没多久之前，史蒂夫还处于发情期，之后虽然吃了抑制药物，内裤却没干，此刻更是湿得厉害。托尼在穴口按压着，史蒂夫的阴茎再度勃起，而空气中的金属气味也染上了一丝海洋的气息。  
他的发情期卷土重来了。  
海盐味猛地在房间里蔓延开，重新陷入发情期的omega本能地渴求他面前的alpha，在托尼的手指的不断刺激下，史蒂夫的呻吟也逐渐带上了一些哀求的意味。他的心跳加快，呼吸急促，后穴渴望着被填充；托尼偶尔隔着内裤按进后穴的手指根本就是一种折磨，只能让渴望变本加厉地控制着他，让他不知廉耻地用自己的胯部摩擦着托尼的。  
陷入易感期的alpha自然克制不住，胡乱将自己的裤子褪到膝盖，释放出早已勃起的阴茎，又把史蒂夫的内裤也扯下，找准那个穴口便直接撞了进去。史蒂夫被顶得闷哼了一声，未经开拓的穴口被撑得有些发痛，好在已经有足够的润滑，omega的生理结构也让他不自觉地放松了许多，配合着他的alpha。  
“你慢一点——唔……！”史蒂夫的话被托尼忽然的顶弄打断。托尼抽插着自己的阴茎，一下又一下，动作快且用力，将史蒂夫逼得眼角发红。  
“你好湿。”托尼听着抽插发出的水声，不带任何羞辱意味地说。然而这种陈述事实般的语气却让史蒂夫的耳尖都红了，他转头把脸埋进枕头里，还勉强维持着一丝清明的思想感到无比羞耻，被情欲支配的身体却配合着托尼的一次次顶撞，让每次托尼的阴茎拔出都带着不算响亮却清晰可闻的水声。  
他紧紧抓着床单，咬着嘴唇，即使脸涨得通红也不愿大声叫出来。托尼的节奏略微放缓，从每次都完全插入换成浅浅的戳刺，试探着寻找omega的敏感带。  
已经进入发情阶段的史蒂夫不满于这样的试探，下意识地收缩着后穴，想要让托尼更加深入。但在托尼顶到某个位置的时候，史蒂夫忽然不受控制地剧烈抖动了一下，突如其来的强烈快感让他目光有些涣散，嘴半张开着，似乎想要叫出来却又把呻吟卡在了喉咙里。  
托尼挑了挑眉，又顶弄了一下。“是这里吗？”  
史蒂夫根本说不出话来，眼神失焦，被从未有过的快感冲击到几乎失了力气。托尼于是找准那个点，反复用龟头擦过，让史蒂夫的眼里渐渐蓄满了过强的快感带来的生理性泪水。  
托尼伸手，钳住史蒂夫的下巴，逼那双含着泪水的蓝色眼睛直视自己。他从没见过史蒂夫这样的表情——史蒂夫总是严肃的，正直的，永不服输的；偶尔露出笑容，也总是充满温暖人心的力量。可是他从未露出过这样被欺负狠了、眼眶发红却渴求着更多的表情。  
只有他看到过。托尼的心理忽然闪过这个念头，只有他看到过这样的史蒂夫，与平日完全不同的、沉沦于欲望之中的史蒂夫。  
他忽然停了下来。史蒂夫不知道发生了什么，用迷茫和渴望的眼神看向托尼，却因alpha眼中强烈到甚至有些阴暗的占有欲而愣住了一瞬。在他失神的瞬间，托尼掐住他的腰，猛地发力，让他们的位置上下交换。史蒂夫惊呼一声，快速平衡住身体。  
托尼扶着史蒂夫的腰，笑了笑，却没有任何动作，似乎刚才狩猎者一般的眼神从未出现过。史蒂夫知道他把主动权交给了自己，几经纠结之后，情欲还是压过了羞耻心，让他小幅度地动了起来，在托尼的阴茎上操着自己。  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地把手撑在托尼的腹部，重心仍主要支撑在跪在托尼胯部两侧的膝盖上。体内一阵阵的空虚让他的动作幅度逐渐大了起来，试图让托尼顶得更深，却因为不得要领而找不回刚才那样极度的快感。得不到满足的史蒂夫想要触碰自己的阴茎，却被托尼抓住了手腕。  
omega的神色间有些委屈，求助般地看着他的alpha。  
托尼发出轻笑，胸腔里的震动随着肌肤相贴传到史蒂夫身上。他拽住早已敞开但仍挂在史蒂夫身上的衬衫，让对方俯下身来，和他交换了一个称不上激烈但足够深入缠绵的吻。  
“动一动。”托尼低声说。  
史蒂夫不解地看着托尼，但仍然照对方所说用大腿的肌肉撑起自己。在他向下的时候，托尼忽然往上一顶。突如其来的撞击让史蒂夫叫喊出声，托尼在他体内达到了前所未有的深度，而还没等他反应过来，托尼就掌握了主动权，扶着他的腰一下一下地用力顶撞着。史蒂夫被动地跟着他的节奏，被填满的感觉让他食髓知味地配合着托尼，快感逐渐累积。  
“托尼……”史蒂夫在喘息的间隙说，感觉自己逐渐逼近着那个临界点，“我……我快要——”  
托尼没让他说完，而是加快了抽插的速度，左手按着史蒂夫的肩膀让他把自己吞得更深，同时右手上移，轻柔地覆在史蒂夫的颈部。史蒂夫在快感的逼迫下再也无法控制住泪水，让它们顺着脸颊流下，流到托尼的手上。  
越来越浓的铁锈味充斥着史蒂夫的鼻腔，他一片混沌的意识中忽然出现一个无比清晰的念头：托尼在占有他。托尼在和他做爱，一下下顶弄到最深处，把他操干得几乎失去力气；而这不再是发情期间无力的梦境，这真的发生了。  
“托尼，”他呜咽着，出于快感和极度的满足感，“托尼，让我……”  
“史蒂夫。”托尼唤道，同时将阴茎几乎完全撤出，又猛地向上一顶。  
刮蹭过前列腺又抵达最深处带来的快感让史蒂夫达到了巅峰，他颤抖着，几乎无法呼吸，脖子向后仰着，露出脆弱的颈部。他随着自己的哭喊射了出来，精液把两人的小腹搞得一团糟，然后脱力地倒在托尼的身上，剧烈地喘着气。  
“托尼。”他轻声唤道。  
托尼安抚性地拍了拍他的背，随后撤出还硬着的阴茎，翻身压到了趴着的史蒂夫身上，又重新捅了进去。史蒂夫再度颤抖起来。  
还没结束呢。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柴+狗血+一点切黑铁的暗示

托尼没有急着开始动，而是保持着深深埋入史蒂夫体内的姿势，给他留了些时间从高潮的失神中恢复过来。他让史蒂夫把腰略微抬起来一些，扯过一团被子塞在omega的腹部下方，让史蒂夫不用把上半身的重量全部支撑在手臂上。  
史蒂夫调整了一下手臂的位置，侧过头，看向身后的alpha。托尼缓慢地抽送着阴茎，每次都抽出接近一半，再慢慢顶回到最深处。史蒂夫渐渐跟上了这样不算急促的节奏，配合着轻轻前后移动着身体。  
托尼用这样缓慢却不容拒绝的方式开拓着史蒂夫，一遍遍碾过他的前列腺，直到他的阴茎再度硬起。他想在被子上摩擦获得快感，却忽然被托尼握住了阴茎，这种被掌握的感觉让他感觉自己的阴茎不禁又硬了几分。  
托尼加快了节奏，反复撞击着史蒂夫身体里的最深处，肉体碰撞的声音在屋里变得更响，让史蒂夫产生了一种隐秘的羞耻感。然而这种情绪没持续多久，他就被托尼达到的某个点完全分散了注意力。  
那是他的生殖腔。托尼不断顶弄着那个入口，有些痛又带着酥麻的感觉把史蒂夫再度刺激出了眼泪。  
“史蒂夫……”托尼一边呼唤着，一边加大了力度，似乎想把那个入口顶开。  
史蒂夫带着点哭腔应了一声，转头对上托尼的目光。后者一边继续折磨着omega敏感的生殖腔入口，一边俯下身，和他的omega接吻。  
一吻结束，托尼忽然用力顶了进去，龟头撑开生殖腔的入口。史蒂夫感觉像被一股微弱的电流击中，双臂一软，险些支撑不住身体，又被托尼掐住了腰扶好。他被开拓到最为脆弱的部分，托尼再轻微的移动带来的感觉都被放大，让他止不住浑身的颤抖。  
托尼垂下头，附在史蒂夫的耳边，低声说：“我想标记你。”  
金属的气味忽然爆发，铺天盖地地袭来，将史蒂夫淹没。他同样释放出自己的信息素，让两种气息在空气中纠缠。  
“好。”他说。  
托尼看着身下的omega。史蒂夫的脸上还留着泪痕，眼中也有着一层薄薄的水雾，让那本来就像极了大海的蓝色更加波涛汹涌。他的金发被汗水打湿，贴在额头上，面色绯红，一副无法承受再多的表情，却许可了自己的标记。  
“你是我的。”史蒂夫听到托尼一字一顿地说。他回头，再次瞥见托尼那种猎食者般、带着近乎疯狂的占有欲的眼神。  
托尼彻底不再克制，不顾史蒂夫声音有些嘶哑的哭喊，大开大合地操干着他，一下下操开了那个入口，同时撸动着史蒂夫的阴茎，大拇指划过那东西后面敏感的经络。同时受到前后刺激的史蒂夫根本控制不住呻吟，有些害怕自己如此不知羞耻的反应，却不自觉地打开了身体。  
托尼最后顶弄了几下，在彻底进去的同时用力咬下了史蒂夫后颈的腺体。被彻底标记占有的感觉让史蒂夫失声叫喊，背部拱起，像忽然被从高空抛下一般，浑身的肌肉在瞬间绷紧又失去了力气，眼泪再度顺着脸颊滑下。  
注入了信息素的alpha迅速在史蒂夫体内成结，结卡在他生殖腔的入口，让他本能地感到恐惧，却又被一阵阵快感冲击着。托尼一遍遍亲吻着他的omega，安抚着他，呢喃着爱语。  
在史蒂夫转头配合托尼的吻时，他似乎听见了一句“我爱你”。不甚清醒的大脑无法好好运作，他很快又被托尼的手在自己阴茎上的动作分散了注意，在结消退之前就哭叫着射了出来。托尼随着他一起射了出来，他几乎能感觉到精液灌进自己体内，被结全部堵在了生殖腔里，甚至有了一种被彻底填满的错觉。  
在空气中纠缠不清的金属和海洋气息逐渐融为一体，正如这两道信息素的主人，紧紧贴着彼此，亲密无间。他们都感觉到一种难以用语言描述的奇妙连结出现在了他们之中，对方的情绪几乎如同实质一般可以触碰，似乎他们彻底属于彼此。  
结消退了之后，托尼撤出阴茎，一小股液体随着他的退出从史蒂夫的后穴中流了出来。史蒂夫感觉托尼把自己翻了个身，然后躺在他旁边，抱住了他。  
“我也爱你。”耗尽了体力的史蒂夫低声说。  
托尼紧紧搂着他，在他的额头上落下一个吻。

史蒂夫被光线所扰，从睡眠中恢复了一些意识，翻身换了一个方向侧躺着，却似乎把躺在他身边的人吵醒了。那人动了动原本搂着史蒂夫的手臂，忽然像触电一般把手移开。  
“史蒂——”  
史蒂夫在半梦半醒之间应了一声，半睁开眼，抬头看向托尼，却因为对方眼中的恐惧而彻底被惊醒。托尼很快控制住了表情，但在那之前，史蒂夫清晰地辨认出了后悔和痛苦。他的心沉了下去。  
托尼坐起身，以手遮眼，神情间充满愧疚。“对不起。”他挤出这么几个词，声音沙哑。而这无疑是史蒂夫最不需要听到的了。  
史蒂夫勉强扯出笑容。“没关系的。”他听见自己说，嗓子发疼，甚至没意识到自己在说什么。  
托尼摇了摇头。“不，”他低声说，“我真的……真的很抱歉。我不知道该怎么……”  
一丝绝望在史蒂夫心里蔓延开，让他感觉嘴里发苦。就在几个小时前，一切看起来还那么不可思议，托尼是那样用力地占有着他，他们是那样迫切地渴望着彼此。而现在，他们的身体上都还留着对方弄出的痕迹，托尼却在为之前发生的所有事感到痛苦不堪。  
我毁了一切。他苦涩地想。  
托尼胡乱披了件衣服，下了床，在床头柜里翻找着。“我不知道这里有没有……”  
史蒂夫对于他在找什么多少也有点猜测：紧急避孕药。发情期的omega受孕率本就不低，遇上了易感期的alpha则更高，而昨天他被逼回了发情期。  
无论托尼要找的东西是不是史蒂夫猜测的那样，他没有找到。他翻找的动作停了下来，拿起手机低声说了些什么，然后转头面向史蒂夫，目光却落在他身前床单上的某个点，显然不想与他有眼神接触。  
“我已经让J去买了，应该在时效期内。”他说，“我去给你……倒杯水。”  
他不等史蒂夫回答就站起身，略显仓促地走出房间，背影甚至有点落荒而逃的感觉。史蒂夫没有出声，不仅因为嗓子仍然在隐隐作痛，更因为他也不知道该说什么。  
他把自己慢慢支起来，背靠着床板坐着。一种强烈的不真实感让他无法理性思考，这一切实在是太荒诞了，而他就像是一出荒诞的话剧里某个自作自受的反面角色，因为贪婪和自私失去了一切。  
在他胡思乱想的时候，托尼回到房间，手上拿着一杯水。他看起来镇定了一些，慢慢走到史蒂夫身边，把玻璃杯递给他。史蒂夫默默接过。他的确很渴——自从昨天陷入发情之后，他就没喝过水了，然而标记又消耗了那么多的体力和水分。  
托尼看着史蒂夫，后者捧着水杯慢慢喝着，安静极了。托尼看到他的锁骨上还有自己留下的浅浅咬痕，忍不住想起自己在他大腿内侧留下的痕迹，又强行打断了思绪，随后为自己的想法感到强烈的自我厌恶。他怎么能在对史蒂夫做出这些事过后还想着情欲？  
他知道必须解决这一切。但是在面对史蒂夫的时候，愧疚还是几乎压垮了他。  
“标记可以被洗掉，”托尼逼着自己开口，“几乎不会留下什么痕迹。我会帮你联系最好的医生。”  
史蒂夫点头，垂下目光，努力不让自己的失落太过明显。他在心里嘲笑着自己，还期待什么呢？本来就是他趁托尼处于易感期的时候利用他的本能来满足自己的妄想，之前在标记成结时听到的那句话多半也是错觉吧。  
托尼凝视着史蒂夫，不需要通过连结或者信息素也能感受到对方的低落情绪。他越发谴责着自己，同时产生一种事情再也无法挽回了的恐慌。  
“我不知道该怎么做才能弥补这一切。”他声音干涩地说，“如果你不想再住在基地，跟贾维斯说，他会安排好。或者我搬出去也可以。但是任务还有四天，这期间我们必须……呆在这儿。”  
所以这就是剩下的一切了吗？史蒂夫有些恍惚。他还有任务期间的最后四天，然后一切结束——他们原本可以称得上好友的关系，托尼和他普通朋友程度的交流、触碰，以及他的痴心妄想。都结束了。  
“事实上，我才应该道歉。”他尝试着开口，嗓子像被撕裂了一样疼，但勉强能发出声音。“我不应该主动靠近你。”  
托尼摇了摇头。“不，”他用充满自责的声音说，“你刚进入发情期，通用抑制剂的效果本就没专用的那么好，而你又有那么高的代谢率……你那个时候没那么清醒，我应该看出来的。我至少应该提醒你。”  
“你提醒了。”  
托尼不解地望向史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫完全不明白托尼怎么会把一切归结于他自己的错。他在心里苦笑了一下，说：“你警告了我一次，又拒绝了我一次。所以这不是你……这其实是我的错。”  
托尼不敢相信地看着史蒂夫。他其实隐约记得这件事，但一直不敢细想，更不敢询问史蒂夫，生怕那段模糊的记忆只是被大脑美化过的假象，是侥幸心理的产物。他无法说服自己这真的发生了，只能归结于是自己在找理由开脱——史蒂夫怎么可能真的愿意主动接近他？  
史蒂夫想要表现得没有那么被托尼的震惊所刺伤，但他失败了。他明白这也是自己酿下的苦果，无论如何，他不能让托尼为了他的错误而承受良心的谴责。  
“我……有吗？”托尼不确定地问。  
史蒂夫点头。“你先警告了我你在易感期，可能会失去理智，然后又说我会后悔的。”其实自己很清楚那是拒绝啊，史蒂夫近乎自虐般地在内心强调这一点。  
托尼做了一个深呼吸。他还是不敢相信——这有可能真的发生吗？  
“那你怎么……”他犹豫地问。  
史蒂夫扯了扯嘴角，露出自嘲的笑容。“我说，我不会。”  
托尼愣愣地看着史蒂夫的苦笑，为自己给他造成的伤害心如刀绞。或许史蒂夫在那个时候的确被本能冲昏了头脑，说出“不会后悔”这样的话，但他现在显然已经对发生的一切感到后悔——  
“而我的确没有。”史蒂夫试图轻松地说，还耸了耸肩。  
托尼僵住了一瞬。“这是我想的那个意思吗？”  
“是。”史蒂夫闭上眼，近乎自暴自弃地说。  
托尼来回走了几步，被巨大的喜悦冲击到大脑有些放空。  
“你——”他的语速不自觉地加快，“你确定不是因为激素让你有了这种错觉吗？”  
“我很确定。”史蒂夫说，干脆彻底摊牌，“我想要你……想了很久了。”  
托尼忽然停下了脚步。史蒂夫不敢睁眼去看他的表情，却忽然被推倒在床上，水杯从手中滑落，倒在床上慢慢滚动着，剩余的水全部泼了出来。托尼压在他的身上，紧紧抱着他，把脸埋在史蒂夫的颈部，嗅着那里的信息素。  
金属和海盐混合的味道。  
“而你不会知道我想要你想了多久。”他声音低沉地说。  
史蒂夫像是从低谷被拉了回来，先是愣了一会儿，松了口气，然后才感受到强烈到让他想要落泪的幸福感和满足感。他也伸手抱住托尼，忍不住露出微笑，为他们白白耗费的时间，为他们充满误会的沟通，为他竟如此幸运，能和所爱的人最终互通心意。  
此时，一双眼睛忽然出现在他的脑海里。狩猎者一般的，因为过强的占有欲而蓝到发暗的眼睛。  
玻璃水杯从床上滚落到地上，发出清脆的破碎声。


End file.
